


与你同行

by Elena159



Series: 今夏系列 [5]
Category: Men's Football RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-25
Updated: 2020-03-25
Packaged: 2021-02-23 04:15:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,264
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23305525
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Elena159/pseuds/Elena159
Summary: 那是他所有深爱的土地，那是他唯一挚爱的人。2018年克罗地亚世界杯纪念向
Relationships: Luka Modrić/Ivan Rakitić
Series: 今夏系列 [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1414750
Kudos: 1





	与你同行

世界杯决赛前，队医照例检查了之前高烧的拉基蒂奇、受过伤的苏巴西奇、腹痛的洛夫伦等等有过赛程中出现伤病的队员们的身体情况，以对他们能否出战决赛进行评估。

莫德里奇从达利奇手中要来了队医的评估报告以及之前的一些治疗记录，显然主帅也认为他们的队长应该了解这些情况。莫德里奇在更衣室里皱着眉翻开着这些医疗记录，没注意到拉基蒂奇走到旁边，搂住了他的脖子凑过去看着莫德里奇拿着的东西。

“放心吧队长，我们保证全队都是最佳状态，准备迎接战斗。”

“还说呢，”莫德里奇拍了一下拉基蒂奇的手，叹了口气，“也不说别人了，光你一个人我都要操碎了心。”

拉基蒂奇那天感到有点不舒服，提前回到房间里睡下的时候，他对莫德里奇说只是比赛过后有点身体疲劳。世界杯与所有其他比赛都不相同，那么高的投入度下出现身心的疲惫都是再正常不过的事了，莫德里奇自然也知道这点。

他看着拉基蒂奇睡下，调暗了灯光端详了一会儿伊万的睡颜，又打开了半决赛对手英格兰的比赛录像自己再看一会儿。世界杯期间的睡眠质量多少都有点堪忧，莫德里奇也没太睡踏实，半夜里从梦中惊醒了一次，下意识地看向了旁边床上的拉基蒂奇。

他在发抖。

莫德里奇清醒了过来，他跳下床扑到拉基蒂奇身边，伸手试了试他的体温。滚烫的温度令他也浑身一震，“伊万，伊万。”莫德里奇一边试图呼唤，一边拨通了队医房间的电话。  
  


“但我现在已经好了，”拉基蒂奇在医疗记录上的指指点点，“你看队医都认为我没问题了。”

“队医没这么说，再说，当初是谁非要上场的？”莫德里奇转头看着拉基蒂奇。

拉基蒂奇绕到前面，拿起了预料记录放在旁边的凳子上，坐到了莫德里奇的腿上，展开双臂一副坦坦荡荡的样子，“那你可以自己检查，我的队长。”

“别闹，伊万。”莫德里奇示意伊万先从自己腿上下来，虽然现在只有他们两个人在，虽然从教练到队友都知道他们的关系，但大庭广众人来人往的更衣室里，引起误会也不太好。

“卢卡，我知道现在压力很大，”拉基蒂奇捧着莫德里奇的脸，郑重其事地说着，“你知道我们所有人都在这里，无论接下来要面对什么，是吧？”

莫德里奇点点头。

拉基蒂奇补充道，“而我也一直都在你身边，和你一起走下去。”

这时候进更衣室找东西的洛夫伦，见此情景，一脸惊恐地退了出来。

“德扬？”曼朱基齐在通道里遇到了洛夫伦，“你不是要去更衣室找东西？更衣室不是这个方向吧。”

“我去过了，啊不是，”洛夫伦甩了甩头，“伊万和卢卡在忙，我一会儿再过去。”

“忙什么呢？”曼朱基齐问了一句。

“忙，忙着聊下场比赛呢。”洛夫伦随口编了个理由。

“聊比赛怎么就不让人进去了——伊万，卢卡？”曼朱基齐正在怀疑洛夫伦是不是被他们发现了什么，就看见莫德里奇和拉基蒂奇在另一边出现了。

拉基蒂奇看到了他们，拉着莫德里奇走了过来，“嗨，马里奥。”

洛夫伦看到他们还有些不自然，不过莫德里奇显然注意到了他，“德扬，午休的时候来我房间一趟，我想跟你谈谈。”

洛夫伦情不自禁地哀嚎了一声，曼朱基齐一脸狐疑地看看他，又看看同样不知道怎么回事的莫德里奇和拉基蒂奇。

“好了，去准备训练吧。”拉基蒂奇示意洛夫伦。

等他走后，曼朱基齐问莫德里奇，“他做什么了？”

“没什么，”莫德里奇看着洛夫伦的背影，“谈谈他的身体。”

曼朱基齐几不可查地叹息了一声。

* * *

午休时间洛夫伦来敲莫德里奇房间的门，拉基蒂奇打了声招呼后，拿着一份杂志盖着脸靠墙躺着，似乎在努力降低自己的存在感。

“卢卡，有，有什么事吗？”洛夫伦坐在莫德里奇的床上，莫德里奇坐在拉基蒂奇旁边看着他。

“你现在感觉怎样？我是说，身体上。”

“我觉得挺好的，”洛夫伦知道了莫德里奇想说什么，“啊不，我觉得非常好。”

“德扬，你知道队医对你们的情况有评估的吧。”莫德里奇看着洛夫伦。

“但是队医并没有禁止我上场，”洛夫伦反驳，“而且我也这样认为，我觉得我能坚持下来，并且在场上完成我的任务。而且，而且——伊万当时高烧，退了烧也上场了，不能因为他是你男朋友就可以带病上阵。”

背后的拉基蒂奇在杂志下面忍不住笑出了声。

“不是不让你上场，德扬，”莫德里奇安抚着年轻的后卫，“只是提醒你一下，要注意自己的身体。”

拉基蒂奇的高烧在清晨退下了，但他不得不静养休息而不是随队训练。世界杯期间的治疗必须慎之又慎，以防某些药品中含有兴奋剂类成分通不过赛后的检测，或者某些药品带来其他副作用，显然这将会拉长康复进程。

“听着，伊万。”莫德里奇知道，拉基蒂奇现在除了静养等待恢复，能做的非常有限，这让他难免有些有心无力的挫败感，他想要安慰拉基蒂奇，起码使他不被这种感觉持续困扰。“你现在需要休息，没有医生会允许你发着烧上场的，世界杯半决赛也不行。”

“但是卢卡，你和我都知道，这不是一个可以看情况的时刻，球队需要我，我们没有选择。”

“我知道，”莫德里奇按下挣扎着的拉基蒂奇，“别着急，肯定会好的，我们，我等你。”

点球大战淘汰丹麦与俄罗斯，走到四强的克罗地亚已然出乎了所有人的意料，半决赛后也许他们会被称为克罗地亚的黄金一代，但他们的路，依然走得艰难，半决赛面对年轻又来势汹汹的三狮军团，可以预料这条通往未来的路仍然不会那么一帆风顺。

他们是克罗地亚，不是哪一只天赋满溢的青春风暴球队，他们不能承受中场核心因病无法上场。

但他们选择坚持下去。

* * *

决赛前夜，莫德里奇又梦到了克罗地亚。

他曾经在很多个夜晚梦到过那些炮火纷飞的岁月，梦到祖父的面容，梦到过幼年的羊群。那些对于很多人，不过是存在于史书的几张照片，几笔时间事件，几声若有若无的叹息。而于他，那真真切切地存在过，有如长夜漫漫，纵是后来有了日出朝阳，日落之时又会出现。

直到后来拉基蒂奇出现了，他理解他，甚至感同身受。他没有抹去梦魇的能力，却有给予他承诺的勇气。

总要向前看，就像他在这个夜里梦见的不是童年，而是那年和拉基蒂奇在整个克罗地亚环游散心，是杜布罗夫尼克老城里缓缓流逝的时间，是萨格勒布夕阳下的圣母升天大教堂的尖顶，是斯普利特戴克里先宫上飘扬的克罗地亚的旗帜。

那是他所有深爱的土地，那是他唯一挚爱的人。

莫德里奇带着微笑醒来的时候，拉基蒂奇还没醒，他看着在被子里裹成一团的拉基蒂奇，想起了对丹麦的1/8决赛，点球大战前鼓励队友的伊万，两次镇定踢入致胜点球的伊万。他如此温柔，又再坚定不过。

这个人在其后的道路上，与他同行。

2018年7月15日，莫斯科卢日尼基体育场，法国4-2克罗地亚，即使克罗地亚与大力神杯一步之遥，依然创造了历史。


End file.
